Commense Plan Nalu
by maddiekat22
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla is new too Fairy Tail Academy, there she meets Natsu Dragneel the star soccer player who she instantly has feelings for.He promised Luke not to hurt her, to protect her the girls set up plans though to try to get them together and...it happens,but what can Natsu do when Lucy gets in an accident,and Luke is enraged and Natsu and blames himself though it was really..
1. Commense Plan Nalu

**Oink oink oink oi**-

A blonde haired girl rolls out of her king sized bed, and onto the floor. This is Lucy Heartfilla, and today is her first day of school. Lucy picks herself up and drags her way into the huge restroom. She makes her way to the sink, and leans on the rim, while grabbing the toothpaste, and toothbrush. _SQUIRT._ Lucy shoves the toothbrush in her mouth, and brushes. She hears the door on the other side clicking, and faces that way. Out comes her brother Luke Heartfilla.

"Morning, Lucy." Luke says reaching for his toothbrush, and toothpaste. He also coats it in toothpaste, and sticks it in his mouth.

"Morning, Luke." Lucy says spitting out the remaining toothpaste, and putting the toothbrush in the container. She reaches for the brush, and brings it through her hair."Luke, should I do pigtails, or down."Lucy asks, brushing her golden locks.

Luke turns to face his sister, and grabs his equally long golden hair, and pulls it in a high ponytail."Like this." Luke says letting the ponytail down. Lucy just laughs and pulls her hair in a high ponytail, letting a couple of strands fame her face."Hey Luke mom and dad buy my uniform yet."Lucy says putting a black bow in her hair. Luke just shrugged, and walked back into his room. Lucy sighed, and walked out the restroom, and into her room. On the bed lay a black skirt, black knee high socks, white button up shirt, and a black bow."THANKS LUKE!"Lucy shouted. He just responded with a whatever, and finished dressing. **(A/N The boy's uniform is similar, it just has black pants.)**

**5 minutes later**

"Bye mum, dad! Luke and Lucy shout. They head outside, and the two twins get inside their red 2013 Nissan Pulsar."I love my car."Luke sighs putting the key in the ignition."My car too Luke."Lucy says buckling her seatbelt.

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-hold up I'm arguing with you again."Lucy sighed. Luke just laughed in victory, and drove off to school.

**15 minutes later, at school**

Fairy Tail Academy

In big black letters read the school's name inside the insignia. "Come on, you gotta cross the fields to get to the office, and Gajell's girls will take you there."Luke says pulling Lucy across the baseball field, to the soccer field. Luke takes Lucy up to the stands, and points to a petite blunette talking to a long, black haired muscular guy."Oi Gajell."Luke calls waving his hand. Gajell's red eyes darted from the girl to Luke and Lucy a smirk playing across his face. Gajell hops down the bleachers, and down to Luke and Lucy.

"Blondie, Bunny Girl."Gajell says. Luke gives a smirk, and Lucy just rolls her eyes."Shrimp's up there Bunny."Gajell says pointing up the bleachers. There sat the girl reading a book with a black jacket around her shoulders, and small smile gracing her lips. Lucy ran up the steps and reached to tap her, but a paper was stuck in her face before she could reach her.

"I already got the paper." says the girl, a bigger smile on her lip. Lucy took the paper from her small fingers, and opened her mouth to talk, but the girl was quicker."My names Levy McGarden, Lucy nice to meet ya."Levy says shaking Lucy's hand.

"Nice too meet you Levy-chan."Lucy giggles. Lucy thought one thing though, this girl is really prepared.

"Right now you have free period, then next you have math. Right now I also have free period, as well as math next."Levy giggles."I heard from your brother you like to read, no" Levy says still smiling.

"Yep I love to read especially by-"Lucy starts, and finishes with Levy "Melon!" they shout together, then burst into a fit a giggles.

"Wow, we have stuff in common Lu-chan" Levy says still giggling, but Lucy stops. Levy stops giggling, and starts freaking out."Oh my, I'm sorry I understand if you don't want a nickname gomenasia, gomenasia."Levy says a tear escaping her eye, but Lucy is too busy laughing to notice.

"Levy-chan , it's just no one ever gave me a nickname that I like."Lucy tries to fit in between laughter.

"Lu-chan, that wasn't nice."Levy pouts, sending both girls in a fit of laughter."Lu-chan were nakama right."Levy says once the laughter dies down.

"Of course Levy-chan." Lucy says smiling at her, and Levy couldn't help but smile back. Levy's eye wanders over to the field, and sees the team heading over to the sidelines.

"Oh look Lu-chan the team is done practicing!"Levy shouts jumping from the seat."Come on I want you to meet everyone!" Levy shouts pulling Lucy down the bleachers. Lucy relaxes, and lets Levy drag her while rambling about cheerleaders, and pink haired boys. When they reached the bottom Levy guided her over to her brother, Luke.

"Lil' sis, you had free period."Luke said smirking at her sister. Lucy nodded uneasily not sure he was going. "So you saw my awesome moves." Luke says puffing out his chest. Lucy just laughed, and Luke chest deflated, and he started sulking. Then a pale hand slaps him on the back Luke looks up and sees the goalie."Oh hey stripper have you meet my evil twin?" The boy just chuckled and made his way over to Lucy."Sup' I'm Gray Fullbuster."Gray says scratching his cheek. "Hi stripper I'm Lucy." Lucy says slapping his bare chest. Gray just freezes and runs off to find his clothes, probably. For a split second it's quiet, and then everyone starts laughing.

Next to approach Lucy is a girl with long curly silver hair wearing a black and white cheerleading outfit with Fairy written across. "Hi I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. I'm the cheerleading coach." Mira says giving a sweet smile. Then a redhead wearing the cheerleading uniform buts her out the way, and brings her to the ground."Sorry Mira, I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza says turning Lucy's way and pushing up her glasses."I'm the better cheerleading coach." Erza says patting Lucy's shoulder while glaring at Mira."What was that Erza?" Mira says a murderous aura surrounding her. "You heard me."Erza said walking up to Mira, soon after more insults the too started battling making Lucy almost pee in her skirt. While that was going on a girl with back length curly hair walked up to Lucy. "Hi Love Rival, I'm Juvia Lockster stay away from Gray-sama." Juvia says running off to were Gray went. Lucy just stood there shocked, this place is crazy, Lucy thinks. Lucy also meet Loke, Lisanna, Cana, Jellal, Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy, and Laxus.

"Hey Lu-chan you still haven't met our star player" Levy sang a smirk on her lips. "Has anyone seen him." Levy asked, and everyone pointed to a pink haired boy and Lisanna.

"Oi Flambrain, get over here." Gray shouts. The boy turns around, and heads his way.

"Wada ya want Ice Princess." The boy asks stopping in front of him.

"We got someone we want you to meet." Natsu just glares, and step sides. "See her?" Gray asks. Natsu just continues to glare. If looks could kill…Gray would have a whole through his head.

"There is no one there." Natsu says turning around, but a creamy hand stops him. Natsu turns around, and meets Lucy's brown eyes his own black onxy ones meeting hers."Ohhhh hi I'm Natsu. Nice to meet ya." Natsu says wearing a big grin.

Lucy's eyes darted to the side a light blush coating her cheeks."Um hi Natsu I'm Lucy." She says a shy smile on her face. Natsu also couldn't help the light blush overcoming his cheeks, so he turned to the side. While this was going on Levy, Cana, Erza, and Mira were under the bleachers making a plan."Okay!" Levy shouted. "Let's commence plan Nalu!"They all shouted. Where are Lisanna and Juvia you may ask, well Juvia is hiding under the next row of bleachers drooling over Gray, while Lisanna is giving glares at Natsu and Lucy from the water station. Now back over to the boys and Lucy. Luke and Gajell noticed the two talking and instantly pulled Natsu away, and under the bleachers leaving a dumfounded Lucy. Lucy noticed that the girls weren't around either, and went to talk to Gray resulting in a glare from Juvia.

**Under the bleachers with Natsu**

"Flamebrain what the hell!"Luke and Gajell shout bonking him upside the head. Natsu just cradles his head confused to what he did wrong.

"What did I do." Natsu whines earning a punch in the stomach from the boys.

"For flirting with our lil' sister." Luke and Gajell shout kicking his chin. Natsu falls onto the floor and cradles his face.

"I wasn't flirting she was just…real cute." Natsu says blushing slightly."Oh and Gajell she's not even your sister, plus I have a girlfriend." Natsu shouts jumping from the ground, but wincing once he feels the aching in his jaw.

"Even if she isn't my sister, it doesn't matter."Gajeel mumbles walking from under the bleachers."Pretty much is." Gajell says while walking on the field.

"Natsu just….don't hurt her, even if you don't like her." Luke says. "You were giving her vibes that you like her….. dude, I don't want Lucy hurt, just please man." Luke says giving Natsu a hard stare.

"Sorry, I'll make sure." Natsu says patting Luke on the back."Even if I do fall for her, probably won't, but I won't hurt her." Natsu says giving reassuring smile.

"Ok, but keep that promise. It's a bro promise." Luke says holding out his hand. Natsu takes it pats his back, Luke patting his.

"It's a bro promise." Natsu says walking out the bleachers. That day time slowed down for Natsu. Luke's word rung in his head; _don't hurt her even if you don't like her, please._ Wait, why do I care, Natsu thinks. He runs inside the building and heads to the next period, Math.


	2. Mission: Lukie and Lucy

**Thanks soo much for reading my story(If you have) this is my first one I'm super happy you guys like it, I think, last story I forgot this…. Oops**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, and…. saying that makes me depressed**

**{Enjoy my second chapter Fanfiction Universe bwhahaha}**

It's been 1 month since Lucy started going to Fairy Tail, she made new friends and even joined the cheerleading squad. Today Lucy got up extra early, and is in the backyard of the Heartfilla household talking to her dog Plue.

"Hey Plue I'm having a real great time at school." Plue just barked in response."I made a whole bunch of friends, and I think I may have a crush." Lucy blushed running her hands threw the dogs white fur. He was a rare dog, only 3 existed, the Nikola. "His names Natsu he's nice, and sweet and cool, and not to mention cute."Lucy sighed nuzzling the dogs face."But he's got a girlfriend, oh well."Lucy giggled. What Lucy didn't know was there listening, and letting out a breath once he found out it was a meaningless crush was her brother Luke.

While Lucy played with her Nikola, her neighbor came out to doing her usual digging in her backyard looking for a treasure. Virgo pulled at the hem her maid uniform, walking over to the fence from hearing the dog bark she peaked over the wood blank eyes catching the blonde and her dog talking, she decided to speak.

"Princess good morning, how are you and your dog?" Virgo asked walking through the fence door, plopping next to the girl.

"Stop calling me that."Lucy whined, Virgo just gave a quick sorry princess leaving Lucy sighing."I'm good Virgo, making new friends the usual. How about your treasure hunting, is it going well."Lucy asked letting the dog go.

"Very well Princess, I know I'm very close to finding it."Virgo said a smile gracing her usually blank expression. The two sat, and talked for a good five minutes until Luke came rushing out the door almost falling into a heap on the ground. He rushed past Lucy, and she could smell a whiff of cologne emitting from her brother. Lucy just sighed and watched her brother eagerly seeing what he would do next.

"Hey V-Virgo."Luke stuttered plopping in between the two girls.

"Luke." Virgo said facing the boy her smile shattering away. Lucy just picked up Plue, and sighing watching her brother hopelessly flirt with the high schooled maid, who attends Sprit World High. Weird name for a school Lucy thought letting Plue down and walking in the house. She grabbed the keys, and poked her head out the door. Luke sat there sulking squeezing the life out of Plue. Lucy just laughed and unlocked the car, causing Luke to hop up and run after his sister. Then after a while if bickering Lucy won the car.

**At school**

It's free period, and everyone was done practicing. "Hey guys we should go swimming this week."Levy said to the team. Gajell walked up to Levy and threw an arm around her small figure.

"That's my girl, always coming up with good ideas." Gajell said ruffling her hair causing Levy to blush 50 shades of red. What everyone didn't know was that it was a plan the girls, minus Lisanna and Lucy.

"Juvia thinks that's a great idea right Gray-sama."Juvia says hearts forming in her eyes. Gray just shrugged agreeing with her causing Juvia to faint.

"Cool idea Levy, right Lucy." Luke says turning to his sister. Lucy gave him and glanced.

"Coming from Levy it's a great idea, but from your mouth…." Lucy said shaking her head.

.

.

.

.

.

Luke just sunk down in defeat."Evil Lucy, pure evil." Luke says falling on the ground. Everyone just laughed at the twins shaking their heads. Someone came up behind Lucy pushing her lightly, but pulling her back up before she could fall on her brother.

"What the hell, is that you Natsu." Lucy says turning around to meet the black boring eyes of her best friend.

"The one and only."Natsu says proudly smirking. Lucy just gave him a cute pout, and turned to the side

"Natsu you jerk."Lucy says picking up her brother giving him a cold shoulder. Natsu just kept tugging at her and she couldn't stay mad forever."Fine I forgive you."Lucy says a small smile on her lips.

The two started to talk about the beach while Luke sat down on the bleacher calling Virgo up. Everyone seemed to be in a heated conversation, and Lisanna seemed to see the one between Natsu and Lucy. She excused herself from her conversation with Elfman and walked over to the two. Lisanna clung to Natsu side giving Lucy a dirty look, something Natsu didn't catch and just looked down at her.

"Oh, Lisanna." Natsu said planting a peck on her lips. Lucy just walked off, and sat next to her brother 2 minutes older than her. Lucy sat there holding her legs leaning towards her brother. Luke noticed his sister and looked up seeing Natsu and Lisanna. He put his phone down next to him, and pulled his sister closer, her head leaning on his chest." Stupid idiot Natsu don't you realize." Luke mumbled putting his head on top of Lucy. _Click. _Luke looked up to see Levy drooling, Erza smirking along with Gajell, Natsu looking anywhere but near the twins, and everyone else just smiling. Lucy noticed her brothers uneasiness, and looking at him.

"Huh Lukie what's wrong." Lucy asked looking at her brother. Luke just sat there with a twisted look on his face."Luki-"Lucy started but got cut off by Luke's hand on her mouth."Shhhhhh don't say that."Luke said chuckling nervously. Suddenly things clicked in Lucy's in mind. Crap she thought jumping from her brothers chest causing them to bonk heads, and be inches from each other's face looking into each other's eyes. Lucy jumped onto the ground flaceplanting in the process. Luke just sat frozen in his spot eyes wide, and mouth gaping for words, Lucy the same way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Omfg!" Levy squealed jumping up and down as Levy posted the picks on Instagram.

So that's how the school days went for the week, the girls squeaking about the twins, and the guys, excluding Natsu, gave Luke and Lucy smirks. That week it was fucking hell for the twins. Well at least everything will blow over by the weekend, and if it doesn't the twins still got the beach.

**Ha how you like that, a little brother sister love, don't worry its still Nalu just playing with it up some.**

**(I was watching OHHC)**

**See ya next time; don't forget to fav, review, and follow.**

**Next time we'll be at the Beach**

**I might update soon idk love you guys bye**


	3. Mission:Beach

**OH MY GOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH, FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS.**

**THANKS YOU**

**DISCLAMER: ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**NOW TIME FOR THE LEADENDRY ALWAYS THERE BEACH CHAPTER**

Everyone was at the beach as planned, having a great time. Gajell and Levy nowhere to be seen, Luke, Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy talking about something, Gray running from Juvia, and the extra's just extraring. Luke and Lucy walked off to the beach, Natsu and Lisanna trailing behind.

"Lucy are you okay." Luke asked walking further into the water, whereas it was up to his neck, and Lucy's ears."Lucy just nodded floating up some more, trying not to drown. "You know I love you sis." Luke said looking to the side seeing Lisanna, and Natsu splashing each other not too far away.

"Love you too." Lucy said cupping her hands underwater, and with that she made a huge splash causing Luke to go underwater to avoid her attack. He stayed under there until his breath gave out, and bobbed up. But instead of seeing his sister's smiling face, he saw her head, and gasping for air. What the, how did…Luke raised his head ever so slowly to see a wave coming his way. It him spot on sending him back from his drowning sister, he watched as her head went underwater, as he struggled getting to her.

Luke broke down, what will he tell mom and dad, what will _he_ do. Luke sank deeper into the water watching were his sisters life ended, tears running down his cheeks. The beach was silent all watching the spot with hopeful eyes. But why, she's gone Luke thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emerging from the water was a spike of pink, the locks followed by a muscular tan body, and an unmoving blonde. Luke's mouth dropped staring at the two. When did he- Luke thought watching the two coming up the beach. Natsu dropped Lucy on the hot sand bringing his face closer to Lucy's. Natsu was only centimeters away when he got a kick straight in the gut. He rolled on the sand moaning, earning a whine from everyone but Lisanna.

"I don't want you kissing my sister while she's unconscious!" Luke shouted. Then he took Natsu's hand and moved it to her stomach pushing it up and down. "Dumbass you have a girl right." Luke mocked. Natsu glared up at him and pushed at Lucy's stomach. He mummers a not working and starts to lean in.

Just as his lips are about to meet her, Lucy hacks up water out her mouth leaning up, Natsu jumped back from the sudden movement, landing on his back.

"Luce your awake!" Natsu shouts jumping to his feet. Lucy just hacks up some more water."What happened?"

"I remember playing with Luke, then everything going black." Lucy says standing up."That's all."

"There was a big wave going swoosh, and you drowned, but no worries right because I the awesome Natsu Dragneel saved you." Natsu shouts pointing to himself, a wide grin on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

All eyes were on Lucy as she fidgeted, and blushed and stuttered. "Thanks Natsu…. for saving my life!" Lucy shouted tears in her eyes. Natsu just stared at her, a blank expression plastered in his face. Then Natsu broke into the biggest grin possible, and pulled her in his bare chest.

"Hey that what friends are for." Natsu says patting her head. Lucy pulls away from Natsu, and runs over to Luke Gajell and Levy. Just as Luke was about to clomp her, Gajell picked her up and started crying."Luce." Natsu says looking over at her, the girls seeing the reaction giggle and move away from the guys.

"B-bunny G-girl I thought I lost you, y-you're so helpless you know that." Gajell says squeezing Lucy as hard as he can. Lucy just meekly nodded against his chest, and he let go after a kiss from her on the cheek.

Gray came up, and pulled Lucy in ruffling her hair, Loke tried to kiss Lucy but got punched by an angry Gajell, Jellal slowly patted Lucy's head, Elfman picked her off the ground, swinging her around and talking about manliness, and Luke nowhere to be seen. Lucy turned around to see Luke standing there rubbing the snot off his nose, and wide crying eyes, everyone's reaction earning glares from Natsu.

Lucy starts to call his name, but Luke just clomped her to the ground, squeezing her as tight as possible. Lucy just stared in shock, but her eyes soften and she starts to pat her brothers back. Luke sits there for a while, then got up and ran to the water. Everyone just looks at him dumfounded, but Luke smirks and hops into the cold water. "One accident can't keep us down!" Luke shouts swimming deeper into the water. Everyone cheered, and Natsu picked up Lucy as everyone ran to the beach.

"N-Natsu what are y-you d-doing." Lucy blushed as Natsu put her on his shoulders.

"Protecting you, what else!" Natsu shouted showing his infamous grin. Lucy just shimmed over on his back and mumbled thanks in his backs. Natsu blushed from the contact, and caught hold of her legs."No problem Lucy, no problem." Natsu said punching Gray in the face.


	4. Mission:Bunnies

NEW CHAPTER, I STILL DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, AND IM STILL HAPPY

A cry can be heard from the back of the school. A black shoe can be seen kicking the white uniform of a busty girl. "P-please s-stop yo-you're hurting me." The girl whined.

"NO this is all your fault, you, you." Another kick to the gut. Now, I bet you're wondering, what the hell is going on, so I'll tell you. Rewind: 3 days ago.

"Natsu why'd you want to talk to me out here." Lisanna asks looking around the empty field. Finally after looking around she meets Natsu eyes, a worried look filling them.

"Look Lisanna, don't take this the wrong way, I love you…..just as a sister." Natsu says burning holes in the ground. Lisanna stares at his head, shock covering her features.

"What are you saying Natsu" Lisanna asks. Natsu takes a deep breath and looks her in the eyes.

"I'm…breaking up with you." Natsu says. Lisanna's look of shock turns into one of pure rage. Her short silver hair shadows her blue eyes.

"It's because of Lucy, isn't it; ever since we went to the beach you guys were so close. Luke didn't even spend that much time with her, and live together. You kept saying to protect her, but I should've known. I'm right aren't I?" Lisanna asks staring at him with teary eyes. It was silent for what seemed like an hour.

"No that's not true. I don't really know how I feel." Natsu whispers looking at the grass."I'm sorry." After her sobbing for a while, she walks of mumbling incoherent words even Natsu couldn't hear. The words; I'll get you Lucy Heartfilla. So now hear we are, Lisanna beating up Lucy, brutally.

"You ****, who do you think you are." Lisanna says giving her final blow to the head. Naming her unconscious, Lisanna picks her mumbling that she's fat, and throws her in the dumpster. She scurries of to lunch, after doing so.

"Hi everybody, huh, where's Gajell and Lucy."Lisanna says plopping in-between Natsu and Mira. Natsu scoots over a bit, but to his dismay Gray was there, and pushed him straight into the girl. Lisanna just giggles and eats her fries.

"Yeah where's Metal head and Lucy" Gray asks un- buttoning his shirt.

"Juvia believes there sneaking around Gray-sama." Juvia says cuddling his bare arm.

"Maybe." Gray ponders. Earning a punch from surprisingly Levy.

Gajell walked to the back of the school and hopped on the dumpster. He pulled out his phone, and told Levy he was ditching next few classes. He leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes, until he heard moaning coming from the dumpster. He hopped of, and pulled open the lid.

"Bunny Girl why the hell are you in this dumpster." Gajell asked pulling her out the trash.

"Lisanna." Lucy mumbled picking the banana out her hair.

"What about her." Gajell asked pulling her to the hoses. Lucy rubbed her head, and mumbled a nothing. Gajell told Lucy to stand right next to the wall, while he got the hose. "Hands up." Gajell said spraying the water.

Lucy just washed of the trash, dirt, and blood, completely forgetting that her shirt was white. When Gajell turned it off he just stared at her, a smirk on his studded face. Lucy just stared at him blankly, then covered up her chest blushing a scarlet.

Gajell just laughed, holding his stomach. "Bunnies huh." Gajell said digging in his backpack."Here" Gajell said holding out a big black hoodie with bunnies over it. Lucy just stared at him, and snatched out his hands."No thank you." Gajell asked smirking.

Lucy just stuck the finger, and went back inside, the building. Gajell close behind. Just as they were about to enter the lunch room, Gajell picks up Lucy and throws him over his shoulder, earning an eep from Lucy.

"Look who I found in the dumpster." Gajell says plopping next to Levy. He called her shrimp and kissed her cheek, after dropping Lucy on the seat next to him.

"That's rude Gajell." Levy said looking into his red eyes.

"I'm for real shrimp she was bleeding, and covered in trash and dirt." Gajell says picking up a fry of Levy's plate. Levy shot her eyes over to Lucy's worry evident in them.

"What happened Lu-chan" Levy asked. Lucy stared at her then up at Lisanna, who sent a glare her way. Lucy shrugged her shoulders, not noticing that Gajell saw Lisanna's glare."Okay then, well were going to the mall afterschool." Levy said sipping her Snapple. The girls cheered, while the boy's groan.

Suddenly Cana and Lucy remember something, party."Oh yeah, Virgo's having a party tomorrow." Lucy and Cana shout. They face each other, and Cana lets out a slurred giggle. Lucy just stared at her confusion clearly there.

"How did you know?"Lucy asked looking at Cana. Cana just giggled and sipped her 'water'.

"I know about all party's Lulu." Cana drawled. Lucy just stared at her and shrugged, thinking she didn't want to ask how.

"Oh yeah V-virgo's party." Luke blushed biting his pizza. Lucy shot a glance at her brother, and made a big sigh. "What's wrong sis." Luke says putting down his pizza.

"When are you gonna tell her." Lucy asked staring down the table at Luke. Luke coughs on air, or maybe pizza he had in his mouth, and takes a deep breath, air."What you talkin' bout' Luce." Natsu asked. Lucy looked across the table at her pink haired friend, and sighed.

"Luke's had a crush on a girl we knew since like kinder, and he still hasn't told her. He keeps saying he will, but always screws it up. She likes him, he just…sigh" Lucy says but whispers the last sentence. Natsu just nods along with everyone except Luke.

"We can come Lu-chan." Levy asked. Lucy nodded her head, and propped it on her hand.

"Yeah, even though she may not seem like it, she's a party animal." Cana said sipping her… drink. Everyone nodded, and went back to eating.


	5. Mission:Drunk Man

NEW CHAPPY HEY DID YOU KNOW FAIRY TAIL MIGHT END. JUST THINKING ABOUT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY SPEAKING OF CRYING THE LATEST EPISODE OF FT AMAZING JUST WOW MASHAMIA YOU OUTDONE YOURSELF HONESTLY ANWAY OF TO DISCLAMERS FAIRY TAIL ISNT MINE IF IT WAS IT WOULNDT LOOK LIKE IT WAS GONNA END

"Luke honey you're Lucy dear is waiting for you." A blonde beauty calls up the stairs. This is the twin's mom Layla Heartfilla. A loud rumble is heard, and Luke comes tumbling down the stairs. His mother sighs, and heads back into the kitchen. Luke heads over to his sister, twirling the keys in her hand."You look good bro." Lucy says checking his apparel. Luke black jeans, black shoes, and a black undershirt with an orange plaid shirt. Lucy wore a pair of purple bobs, a black sweater with the words pink in sparkle, and a pink bow with colorful tights." You too sis." Luke says pushing open the door.

**1 abandoned house later**

**I** know I shouldn't be scared, honestly I shouldn't Gajell's hear and all, oh wait I forgot he had to pee. I'm standing in the middle of the floor, the lights flashing and music booming. At least ten guys checked me out, maybe Gajell was right when he said I was too hot. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, golden heels with pink on the inside, and a pink shirt with a golden rim. Hold on no, no I'm not vain like that, geez where's Lu-chan.

Just as that thought pops up, a blinding headlight shines thru the broken window. Two streaks of blonde hop out the vehicle. Oh its Lu-chan, I run up to the door, but stopped by a big muscular hand, I whip around to see the pervert who decided to touch me when I have Gaj- oh wait it's him. As soon as I relies its him I'm pulled into a heated kiss.

His lips molded into mine, I stand there shocked for a moment, then I kiss him back just as heated. His lips push into mine as if he wants them to stick. Gajell wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me closer if that's possible. Gajell then smirks against my mouth, and I take that chance to slip in my tongue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No response, Gajell then looks at me with his red eyes. I pull back blushing madly. I open my mouth but it just comes out as an eep. Gajell threw me over his shoulder, and up the stairs, yes, I shout I my mind.

When I open the door I'm greeted by Levy's ass in my face. Gajell drags her upstairs, and Levy looks like she'll die from happiness. Luke runs over to Virgo, who was sporting a ripped maid dress. Virgo's face lights up then immediately falls. Luke says something and then Virgo starts to kiss him senseless. I sigh, no love for me. Erza walks in, wearing a purple dress, her hair in a bun, and she immediately starts to kiss Jellal after spotting him. I walk over to the punch bowl, and take a sip. It tastes pretty funny, but hey bout as good as it gets. All of a sudden a boy with mesmerizing white eyes comes into view. He wore a red Nike shirt with some black and red shorts, black socks and red Nike slippers. His white, short hair is combed to where it looks like a wing. I walk over to him and put my hands on his shoulder.

The boy turns around his white eyes catching mine. He smiles a pretty smile full of horse teeth. Weird, thoughts become simpler now. "Uh hello." Boy says. Boy is handsome, want to know name.

"Hi what's your name?" I ask my voice more light and bubbly. The boy says his name is Pegasus.

"I must go now good bye Lucy." I watch Peg leave, how did he know my name. I walk back to the punch bowl, and take another cup filled to the brim. After three more I find it hard to stand, weird. I look straight and a gush, shaped as a body passes me. The gush passes again except there is no gush it an amazingly pretty girl. Her hair is long, and black, silky like the stars in the sky. Her eyes are a black, with a hint of hazel in the corner. She's wearing a dark blue dress that stopped just at her mid-thigh, sparkles evident on it; she was beautiful just like the night. Her plump lips move to say something, but I didn't catch it, all I can hear is the pounding of the music. Next thing I'm in the girls pale arms, and all I can see is the flashing lights. I see a flash of pink, before everything goes black just like the girls eyes, except there was no hazel.

**1 hour later**

**F**irst thing I feel when I wake up, a killer headache, I open my eyes and see a white sealing, when all my senses are back I can hear a light snore coming from the end of the bed. I raise up, ignoring my head screaming lay back down. There's a white sheet over the persons head, I decided to look up at my board. I was out for 3 days, all my friends visited, and that girl, her name is Lynx, I think skimming the paper. I turn the page to see the most constant and Natsu was there everyday, so was Luke but only for a while. Expected, now that he has Virgo. Back to Natsu, it says he refused to leave until I woke up, even cursed out their sweetest nurse, wow. Reading that brought a warming feeling to my stomach. I turn around to see pink, but now its on the bed. My mouth gapes open, when did that happen. I stumble over my headache worse than before, wow what was in that punch, crack (a little yes). I walk over to the bed, and plop were Natsu layed his head. I scoot up some, and pat his head a little smile on my face. Natsu squirms a bit, scrunching up his face. I can't help but to think he so cute when he's sleeping.

"L-lucy Luce w-wake up." Natsu mumbles turning on his back, he turns my way and pulls me down. He pushes my face into his chest, and an immense heat comes over me. It takes all my urge not kiss him, I can't get another beating from the white haired killer, I like to call her. Natsu squeezes me pulling me closer, and burying his head into my hair, I don't care what that white haired killer thinks now, I just want to be here, right here with him.


	6. Mission:Where are you?

**Oh my I haven't updated in a minute don't worry if you're reading my other stories I'm going in order**.

**DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN THE ANGEL CALEED FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

Opening my eyes I'm met with one color…white. Sitting up I feel a heavy weight on my shoulders. Looking down onto my torso, I can see blonde…either it's Luke or Lucy and I'm positive it's not his ass.

Lucy suddenly snuggles into my chest; I grasp her waist and turn to the side. What the hell is wrong with me, I-I never cried like that before, ever….hell I don't cry. Looking out the window, I stare at the sky. The trees slightly swayed, and the October breeze blew leaves across the street. Cars were driving smoothly down the road; it was like the world slowed down.

Just for us.

Closing my eyes, I bring Lucy closer to me. Snuggling my head in her hair, I kiss her forehead. Lucy is beautiful, no doubt and I got say ever since I met her, I totally changed. Felling that demon called sleep take over, I open my eyes. Pulling her back to where I can see her. Beautiful blonde hair, heart-shaped face, and eyes you could never forget. Yes, they were closed, but I know.

Lips that are just so, just so kissable. Plump and round so inviting I can't help myself…..I want to kiss her.

So I did.

Leaning in I brought my forehead to hers. Her eyes shut tightly, and her lips wriggling. I was inches away when suddenly; my instincts caused me to pull back. Nope this is considered rape, and I bet you someone's gonna walk in, in.

1, I slightly push Lucy off me, and stand

2, pulling the cover over her, I pat her head

3, running my hands through my hair I sigh

4, sitting down on the chair I take my soda from the table

5, the door busts open just as I put the can to my mouth. Hah, I'm truly not an idiot.

* * *

Normal P.0.V.

Lucy stepped out the shower, and wrapped a towel tightly around her body. Pushing the door open I walk out the room. Just as she grabs the tip of the towel, she hears a voice, a guy's voice.

"Hey Luce, you gonna strip for me." Lucy slowly turns around and screams. Jumping up, Lucy kicks him in the wall.

"AHHHHHHHH NAAAATTTTTSSUUUU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Lucy shouts grabbing her blanket. Throwing it over her shoulders tears start to form at the brim of her eyes.

Natsu picked himself from the wall, and walked closer to her causing her to back up. A look flashed his eyes, that Lucy couldn't catch but she ignored it as her back hit the cold wooden door behind her.

Suddenly the bathroom door came slamming open leaving a whole in the wall."AHHH LUCY WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING WHAT'S THE PROBLEM ARE YOU CRYING? HAVE YOU SEEN NATSU; oh wait…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE." Luke shouts swinging the bat round and round.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy beat him to it. Running up to Luke she clutched his torso. Her towel only hanging slightly around her waist. Pushing her breast against Luke's bare chest, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Luke he-he eye-raped me it was so horrible!" Lucy cried gripping tighter. Luke's face all the while was in a blush, and he was stuttering like a three-year old who just lost his mom.

"Natsu, leave." Luke said pushing Lucy away from him. Grabbing her towel, he slightly shoved her back in the restroom. Pushing him down the stairs, and out the door. Luke stared at him, "Goodnight Natsu."

Natsu stood at the honey door in awe.

"H-hey j-just don't rape her." Natsu said hitting the door. Walking down the hill his black onxy eyes caught a glimpse of blonde and it was gone just like that. Shrugging he continued his walking, not catching the "Natsu-san!" behind him, before everything went black

* * *

Natsu hadn't shown up to school the next day, nor the day after that, or the day after that. So when he hadn't shown for a week everyone was worried, and when they got news that his _family_didn't know where he was, no one knew what to do.

Sitting at the lunch table, Lucy poked at the peas on her plate. Sighing she stuck the fork in her mouth, twirling it round, and round. Closing her eyes she had to admit, she missed Natsu.

Lucy felt a weight plop down next to her, and looked up. Natsu was sitting there with make-up all over his face. He wore a Mickey Mouse hat, and had tickets stuffed in a plastic bag. In his other hand he held a swab of cotton candy towards Lucy. Lucy stared at him, and then looked down at her plate then to her lap, then up to Natsu. Plucking off a piece, she stuffed it in her mouth. Smiling at Natsu, the blue candy sticking to her teeth. Natsu just chuckled ruffling her hair.

Turing around they noticed how silent it was, it was very silent. Everyone was looking at them with hurt, pain, anger, sadness, and full blown joy (don't forget the love stuck looking one). The first one to blow was the anger though, sadly.

An angry, no furious looking red-head reached over the table, and grabbed at Natsu collar."YOU LEAVE FOR A WEEK TO GO DISNEY LAND, AND YOU TELL NO ONE. YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK, BASTARD!" Erza shouted shaking him back, and forth.

Natsu held up his hands, in a defensive matter, and backed away. Pulling out his phone he held it to her face. "See my cousin snatched me away…..and he really loves me so how could I say no?" Natsu asked stuffing his phone in his pocket. Erza smiled at him then evidently dropped it.

"Like this, no."Erza says crossing her arms over her chest. Natsu looks away, and pouts.

"Fine I'll show you how irresistible Sting and Rouge are, you won't be able to tell them no." Natsu smirks, sitting down.

"Oh yeah we'll see, challenge accepted."


End file.
